Feeding The Fish
by Katchu
Summary: While Daniel feeds Jonas' fish he and Jack talk about Jonas.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Feeding The Fish

Author: Katchu

Rating: G

Summary: While Daniel feeds Jonas' fish he and Jack talk about Jonas.

Spoilers: Season 5 - 'Meridian'

Season 6 - 'Full Circle'

Season 7 - 'Fallen' and 'Homecoming'

Author's Note: After seeing the above mentioned Season 7 episodes for the third time this story begged to be written. Hope you like it. 

Chapter 1

Daniel stood in his office feeding Jonas' fish. He had been quite surprised by Jonas's request. After all, Daniel knew little to nothing about fish. They were one of the few things he was not an expert on. In fact, he didn't even know what kind they were. They kind of looked like goldfish, but kind of looked like…something else.

-Well guys, I guess you must miss Jonas huh? I mean, I don't even know what kind of fish you are, let alone if you have names or anything. You'll have to bear with me as I figure out what I'm doing. But, we'll get to be good friends as we get to know each other.

Suddenly Daniel heard a knock on the door.

-Since when do you talk to fish, Danny?

Daniel flushed slightly.

-Well, uh…what are you doing here, Jack?

-I came to see what you were doing.

-Oh. Well, I'm feeding Jonas' fish and thinking.

-Oh no. Let me sit down here.

Jack grabbed a nearby chair and straddled it.

-Ok my dear doctor. What are you thinking about today? Is it some new connection between the pyramids and the tides of the moon? Or a theory on the relationship of interplanetary cultures? Or, I really like this one, did you figure out why grass is green?

-Well…uh…grass is green because of the chlorophyll in it.

-Oh, I knew that.

-And uh, actually…I was thinking about Jonas.

-Oh. What?

Daniel smiled. It sure was good to be home again.

-Well, you know he asked me to feed his fish…

-Yah. I was wondering about that. Why'd he ask you?

-I don't know if it's because we had the same office or if he knew you'd kill them or…

-For your information I'm very good with fish. Every time I go fishing I feed them worms and no harm ever comes to them.

-Right. Well, as I was saying, I don't know why he chose me. In fact, I really don't know that much about him at all. I mean, I only met him 3 times.

-Only 3?

-Yah. The first time was on Kelowna when I uh…had my run in with a lethal dose of radiation. The second was when I 'dropped in' on Abydos and got myself, how'd you put it?, kicked out of the Oma Desala fan club. The third was a week ago when we went on a mission together aboard Anubis' ship. And you know my memory, I really only remember the last one.

-Hmm…

-So, tell me about him. Tell me about the man whose fish I'm feeding.

Jack smiled.

-You got a couple hours?

-Yah actually.

-Ok.

Jack settled in his chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack smiled.

-So, you want to know about Jonas? Well, basically…he was a geek.

-Didn't you used to say the same thing about me?

-I still do.

-Oh…

-Relax, Danny. That's one of the highest compliments I can pay.

-Right.

-So, anyway…when he first got here I was a little…skeptical about him.

-Jack O'Neill skeptical?

-I know, it's so rare. Basically, I didn't want anything to do with him, because of the circumstances surrounding his arrival and all…

-You blamed him for what happened to me.

-No, not at all…ok, yah, maybe. So, I was content to let him sit around and memorize our mission reports all day, but…

-He memorized the mission reports?

-Yah, and your journals too.

-Wow, that's amazing. I…

Jack sighed.

-Look, Danny, do you want me to tell you about him or not?

-Well, yah…

-Then could you stop interrupting?

-Sure.

-So, as I was saying…I was gonna let him sit around and rot in the library until fate intervened.

-Fate?

Jack sent a glare Daniel's way that instantly silenced the query.

-Yes, fate. No one winds up on SG-1 unless they're meant to be there. And as much as I hate to admit it, Jonas was meant to be on our team. General Hammond demanded that I find someone…someone to replace you. We went through 9 or 10 people before the General decided to put a Russian on the team.

Daniel raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet.

-So, given the choice of either a Russian or Jonas, I chose Jonas. And I've never had occasion to regret. Sure, I gave him a hard time the first couple of months, but I didn't treat him any differently than I treated you our first few missions.

-Did you put itching powder in his floppy hat?

Jack smiled.

-No, I had actually forgotten about that one. Thanks for reminding me.

Daniel groaned. Jack laughed.

-I don't think it would have worked as well with him though. Jonas has shorter hair than you.

-Lucky Jonas.

-Yah. So, as time went on he really proved himself. He came up with some great ideas and helped us out of some rough jams. At times he could be frustrating. He was so darn optimistic it was annoying. But, Jonas balanced out the team and even managed to smooth out some of my rough edges. In so many ways, he was just a kid. But, he was a good kid. A good man. And I'd like to think, a good friend.

Jack sighed and Daniel could tell that he was finally done.

-Uh, Jack, could I ask you a question?

-Shoot.

-Don't ya think maybe you should have told him some of this?

Jack shrugged.

-I've never been good at telling people how I feel. Heck, I didn't even fully appreciate you and all you'd done until after you were gone. I guess maybe it's the same way with him.

Daniel nodded. Suddenly Jack's face lit up.

-Hey, you know what? I'll tell him when he gets back.

-What?

-I'll tell Jonas how much he meant to the team when he comes back.

-Uh, Jack, he just left two days ago. What makes you think he's coming back?

Jack smiled.

-Weren't you paying attention at all, Danny? I said that Jonas was meant to be on SG-1, just like you and Sam and Teal'c and I. When you left, I uh…never really got real emotional about it. Now it wasn't because I didn't miss you. It was because deep down inside I knew you'd be back. Because this is where you belong. It's the same way with Jonas. He belongs on SG-1, so he'll be back. Just you wait.

Daniel smiled.

-I hope you're right.

-Of course I'm right. I'm always right.

Daniel laughed.

-My memory may be a little foggy, but I distinctly remember Sam being the one who was always right, not you.

-Oh. Me, Sam. I get us confused all the time.

-Hmm, I know what you mean. So do half the people on this base.

-Yah…

-Hey, Jack, do you by any chance know the names of Jonas' fish?

-Huh. Well, let's see…those three orange ones are Beethoven, Bach, and Brahms.

-He liked classical music huh?

-Oh yeah. And these two right here…

Jack pointed to two little white fish in the corner.

-…are Carol and Pierre.

-Carol and Pierre?

Jack smiled.

-Yah, those are the names of the two head meteorologists on the weather channel.

-The weather channel.

-Yup. Jonas was obsessed with the weather channel. And he was always eating something, every time you turned around. Wore only earth tones. Read every book in the base library…twice. Fairly decent boxer. Great artist. Had no sense of humor whatsoever…

Jack's voice trailed off as he continued to list Jonas' quirks. 

Daniel smiled. Jonas sounded like a great guy. So much like himself and yet so different. He really hoped that Jack was right (just this once) and that Jonas Quinn would one day return to SG-1.


End file.
